7-Day Torture Game
'NOTE THIS IS UNFINISHED. I WILL COME BACK TO THIS LATER.' oh hey leafie thanks for putting this in the unfinished category i forgot it existed yeah 'Day 1: June 23rd' VanWoody789 - '''One day I was checking on my chat to see if any of my friends had anything to tell me, and suddenly I got a chat message from a girl "scarybutc00l". She had 0 friends, and she was created in the ''damn future, ''so I was confused about how she contacted anyone with Chat & Party or used that roblox account. But I read the message anyway, because I was more curious than scared. She said "Please join my game, I'm kind of lonely..." so I joined it. There were a few other people in the server. As soon as I touched one, my screen said "WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, VANWOODY789." As soon as this appeared, everybody else started freaking out, too. Then scarybutc00l joined and then everything disappeared except for us and her. Our characters started burning in a roblox fire that surpassed the size & heat boundary and they screamed their heads off... literally. A few minutes later, he said "Come back later, the show is over." and the game shut down before you could type a letter on your keyboard. We agreed to come back tomorrow, because we were just more curious about what would happen that next day... '''strongrapa5 - '''So I was DMing Van on Discord about Bee Swarm Simulator and then suddenly I got a DM by snowgirl#0000. I wasn't in any mutual servers with them or friends with them, so I didn't get it. But I read the DM. It said "Come to my place. My username is scarybutc00l and we don't have many members here." Since she was friends with Van, I didn't know what else to do. I joined the game, and Van suddenly walked up to me, touching me. Then "WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, STRONGRAPA5" appeared on my screen. I saw it spammed in my DMs with snowgirl#0000. I realized I couldn't jump. I realized I couldn't even move. I wanted to quit, but something interesting happened. All the parts disappeared. Only the players were still there. But we were floating, burning, and screaming... I couldn't take it anymore. I was so glad the server shut down only 5 minutes later. '''beastsonicx - '''I was working on my FE2 map Ravaged Ruins when suddenly I got a message from one of my friends(?)... I mean, Chat & Party is locked to friends. But no, this wasn't a friend of mine. It was a message from scarybutc00l. When I checked her profile, I saw some strange things. She said she wanted me to play her game. It was called "7-Day Fun Game". I joined the game. I watched everybody walk around the game until Van tapped that kind of immature kid over there (Note from Author: do you realize people think you're acting like this, strong?) and then my screen said "WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, BEASTSONICX". We all freaked out. As soon as I blinked, my eardrums started bleeding. I noticed it was coming from the Roblox game. I'll save you the details... '''bacon_malk - '''Playing Robot 64... checking Discord... playing Robot 64... checking Discord... until I get a message from scarybutc00l. I checked her profile to see who it was. It was created in. The. Damn. Future. And. They. Had. 0. Friends. I said "No", but then I was spam DMed on Discord by someone with a #0000 gamer tag. I assumed it was just a coincidence, but being scared and curious, I played anyway. (0)''' '''Thank you for reading the unfinished creepypasta by VanWoody789. '''All the players are real, but the events aren't. The first 7 days are being written by VanWoody789, but you can continue there once they're finished. Category:Unfinished